The Trials of shinobi
by Shujii elder of the lin q
Summary: This my friends is a tale of a youngmans struggle to keep inbalance the honor and greatness of his fathers name....SHINOBI
1. The Trials of shinobi

SHINOBI: The Dawn Of The Uknown Descendant  
  
~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~  
  
In a world where those who can release all emotion to do what must be done are truley invinceble, there is one. One who has been forgotten, one who should have not been over-looked, one who shall reign death upon all who stand before him to block his path, he is now known as........ SHINOBI.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~  
  
'twas a cold dark nite in oka village, tokyo. Near this small village was a large city which was later to be known as NEO-JAPAN but we wont get into tha untill much much later, now where was i AHH yes. A war was at hand between the korigawa samurai-ninja, oshimaka samurai-ninja, and todaki demon warrior clans. The demon warriors were winning for they had the fewest casualties only hundreds dead of hundred-thousands. the two ninja clans had already lost half of thier troops and were showing no signs of a come back unless they joined forces until the greater foe was defeated. So of course they joined forces to make a most powerful army. the troops however did not know the source of which the the demons came or how vastly thier numbers grew. But among the fighters of the war their was one who could tilt the odds to bring victory to the side which he joined. He was only known as shinobi this elite ninja warrior was one of the few ninjas who mastered his art and with most ease to boot. As the legendary ninja watched he noticed something on an altar floating above the fighting warriors. Atop this altar stood a child and an incription beneath its feet in ancient japanese. Shinobi knew this language well for he himself had spoken it better than the more modern version of which they all spoke at the time. nonetheless the inscription read "HE WHO BLESSES THIS LIFELESS CHILD WITH HIS OWN BLOOD SHALL DIE IN THE CHILDS 20TH YEARS OF LIFE BUT WILL HAVE A SON TO CARRY OUT HIS LEGACY AND WILL BE GIVIN LIMITLESS POWER FOR THOSE YEARS. BUT IN THE OCCURANCE OF YOUR DEATH YOUR SOUL SHALL BE FITTED WITHIN THE VAMPIRIC KADASHI SWORD FROM WHICH U WILL GIVE YOUR SON LIFE THROUGH DEATH." In reading this shinobi thought it would not be suitable for a child to be born of these selfish men who war to have such power only to die before they can ever truley realize what sacrafice they make and to just ignore this child. And with that shinobi unsheathed his sword split his finger to bleed in the childs mouth for an hour to properly give it life and as he bled he fled the battle field with the child wrapped in arms to the sanctity of his home in oka village.as the years passed by shinobi raised this child ,whom he named kaifa kisage, as a father and a teacher he taught his soon in the arts of th ninja. He even taught his son how to use the techniques he had learned with his newly found strength. His son with a watchful eye and blade sharp concentration learned these techniques with much ease. When kai ,as his father called him in short of his name, was old enuogh in his fathers eyes he would go on certain mission with him to test his skills. To Shinobis' surprise the child only faulted a mission once and after that once he was never to fault again at the age of fifteen Kai was not only Shinobis' son but also his partner. Shinobi had never told Kai of his births story for Shinobi did not want his son to think he was the cause of his fathers death. Exactly two days before kais' 20th day of life Shinobi fell to the illness of the agreement he made for Kais' life during his father illness which Kai was told his father was to die from Kai fell into a depressed rage and never spoke a syngle syllable to anyone but his father. In the event of Shinobis' death a saddend, and enraged Kai retreats to his quartes and retrieves all memories of his father as well as all his tools and suits givin to him to use as a ninja by his father. Kai headed for his sword on the shelf only to find a new one with an inscription that read "TO MY DEAREST AND ONLY SON I ENTRUST WITH A THE SWORD WHICH HOLDS MY SOUL LET THIS WEAPON GUIDE YOU ON YOUR QUEST AND MY MEMORY BE YOUR STRENGTH". Kai picked up the sword unsheathed it and at in the instance the 29ft long blade completely exited its cold steel womb Kai was overcome with an extreme pain which was quickly followed by a vision of his father and the occurance of his own birth and then a feeling of great hatred toward himself came over him Kai rose the blade above his head in a suicidal position and jus as he was to strike another vision appeared. this too was of his father but he was in the spirit realm with a look of shame upon his face as he looked down upon his dead son whom he had givin his life and with that vision Kai quickly sheathed his sword. only the doctor knew of shinobis' death kai had an idea. He went to his fathers quarters and retrieved his old white ninja gi put it on grabbed the velvet cloak left for him and told the doctor to keep his fathers death unspoken of as he would dispose of the corpse secretly. Kai went on to be known as SHINOBI. 


	2. The beggining of Evils End

Ahh... So i see you have returned my childeren well let us resume our story in its second chapter shall we..  
  
now, if I remember this correctly the setting is.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 12 YEARS LATER In kosagurikai village off the coast of japan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "The Urasgi estate... Much blood has been spilled, due to the dealings of the men within this mass connection of buildings. Half the hokuto-jin and shin-kuliea samurai warrior clans have been wiped out for opposing these men.",Shinobi thought to himself,"I SHALL NOT LET THIS CONTINUE". Shinobi crept across the rooftops leading to the main hallway. Flawlessly he made his way unheard above the gaurds sights. Shinobi had been doing this for quite sometime now, he had to be flawless in order for there to be no suspitions of his TRUE identity. For Kai did not want his fathers name to be shamed upon the fault of his flaws. "Finally",he thought excitedly,"now to end this". shiobi dropped onto the negotiations room table.  
  
shinobi: KIMARUGI URASGI!! I'VE COME FOR YOUR LIFE WILL YOU GIVE IT WILLINGLY OR SHALL YOU STRUGGLE!!  
  
Urasgi: As long as i have money you will NEVER destroy me. heh heh heh foolish ninja.  
  
Shinobi: Very well, if it is a painful death you wish for then you shall recieve just that.  
  
And with those words shiobi lunged forth, but before he could strike a bolt of lightining crashed through the roof and touched down infront of urasgi. Shinobi quickly backflipped away from the electrical force and crouched in a ready position.  
  
Urasgi: OH, I am indeed very sorry for being so rude, let me introduce you to my body gaurd.  
  
Kimera: pleasure to meet you shinobi, too bad i wont be enjoying it for much longer. 'Tis a pity you must die so soon, for your legacy is TRULY magnificent. But then again mine shall be even more so, "The one who murdered Shinobi" is what they'll call me.  
  
Shinuji-kimera-ugekiya. a mighty samurai sorcerer whos skill with a blade are only belittled by his powerful magic. He wears pale facepaint to give himself an unliving look to frighten his opponents. his lips are blackened with a kisei berry paste, and fingernails with kisei berry poilsh to finish the dead appearance. he wears a long skyblue and violet robe with the symbol of the "Entwined Elemental Vines" upon it. The symbol of magical mastery.  
Shinobi: Ahh. well well Shinuji, your looking quite lovely tonight. going to meet the match maker are we??  
  
Kimera: Those little comments of yours will only make my KILLING YOU more enjoyable foolish one. And please refer to you murderer as Kimera, 'Tis more fitting of me than Shinuji.  
  
Shinobi: I shall remember to do so when i meet him but until then i shall have to passify my blades boredom with the excitement of removing your head. Shall we commence?  
  
Kimer: most definatley. Urasgi please exit VIA the floating stones. they lead to the palace of Ekurigenya. You shall be safe there.  
  
Urasgi: FOOL!!! why have you given away my future where-abouts to the ninja. now he'll...  
  
Kimera: Urasgi, Urasgi, Urasgi. you sound worried. Why? You act as if he's going to make it out of here alive. please. i am more accurate than that now if you'll excuse me, i have a roach to stomp.  
Kimera insured Urasgi's safe retreat. as soon as Urasgi was out of Kimera's sight he shouted " COMMENCE" and the battle begun with kimera calling upon three large orbs of flame towards shinobi who quickly dodged 2 of them , swung his sword and deflected the third back at Kimera. In turn Kimera unsheathed his Katana and knocked the fireball into the distance via the roof. Shinobi ran towards him, Kimera did the same. only a slpilt second before kimera swung his blade shinobi vanished into thin air and reappeared atop the outside of the roof near the whole the fireball had left.  
  
Kimera: Using your cowardice tactics are you ninja. COME OUT AND FACE ME HONORABLY PESTILENCE OF MY MIND!!!!!  
  
no sooner had he finished his comment did he find himself in a state of paralysis, with 12 five inch shurigens lodged between each of his vertibrae.  
  
Kimera: YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!  
  
Shinobi: I've cancelled your meeting with the matchmaker.  
  
And with that shinobi slid his sword gently from the front left of his foes neck to the back left of it. removed the blade from his skin and slashed seven times so quickly that the blade looked to be crescents of light. shinobi turned his back to kimera and said " looks like the roach stomped you" while sheathing his sword and Kimera fell into seven bloody pieces.  
Shinobi followed the floating stones to Ekurigenya's palace to finish his mission by killing Urasgi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7 HOURS LATER  
  
The Golden Temple  
  
Ekurigenya's Palace: Within the Armory ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shinobi: DAMNIT! Urasgi, Where the hell have you gone and hidden you scrawny ape. hmmm? lets see. If i were a 153 pound coward with a lust for money regardless the price i must pay to get my my hands on it. Where would i hide??? Well aside from a 17,000,000,000 ft tall temple completely made of gold sitting 300,000 ft in the air away from anyone else who wanted it, i'd have to go wiiiiiith?? AHA!!! THE TREASURY!! psssh. DUUUH.  
  
Shinobi ,at remarkable speed, towards the treasury only to run into whopping 72 ft tall Ekurigenya. Ekurigenya was no run of the mill jack and the beanstalk giant mind you, he was the protector and owner of the palace of thieves . The Golden Temple consisted of 9 palaces:  
  
The Palace Of Gods  
  
The palace Of Thieves  
  
The Palace Of The Ninja  
  
The Palace Of The Samurai  
  
The Palace Of Emperors  
  
The Palace Of Men  
  
The Palace Of Life  
  
The Palace of Death  
  
And  
  
The Palace Of Gold  
  
Each palace created by the Elder sorcerer Goya-chumein to make balance. I , Of Course, am the owner and gaurdian of the palace of the ninja. the gaurdian and owner of the palace of the samurai is the son of my rival Mitsurugi but we won't get into that. Anyways.  
  
Ekurigenya: FOOLISH NINJA! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR WAY!?! 'TIS NOT THE TEMPLE OF THE NINJA. 'TIS THE TEMPLE OF THIEVES!  
  
Shinobi: I KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM YOU DAMN FOOL!! I am here to retrieve the head of Urasgi and if i must take your own to do so then so be it.  
  
Ekurigenya: YOU!! KILL ME!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHahaha!! thats funny!! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!! little ninja like yourself kill a gaurdian of the temples!! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAH! thats hilarious!! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! its so stupid its funny!! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!  
  
Shinobi: What in the hell is so funny. if you do not move right now i am going to kill you EKURIGENYA!!  
  
Ekurigenya: AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA HAHA HAHA AAHH AAAHH AHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
At that very moment while the behemoth was in tears of laughter sinobi reached behind him and slid his fingers in the slots of his explosive shurigens, threw his sword as if it were a small dart in the direction of Ekurigenya's head, then leapt high into the air towards the wall beside him jumped off of it to the next. he kept doing so until he had just about reached Ekurigenya's head height when his sword slid right between ekurigenya's eyes which made the giant looked wide eyed infront of him shinobi passed from the left of the beast and just as he passed the front of his face shinobi tossed 20 seven-teen footlong explosive shurigens into Ekurigenya's face, and within a split second backflipped of the right wall onto the ground below, and ran about 1,300 yards before doing a cartwheel to triple backflip landing in a crouched position. about 40 seconds after the explosion roared through the entire palace shinobi's sword came flying from the explosion and landed perfectly in its sheath.  
  
Shinobi: i love my job. Now to find tha bastard Urasgi.  
  
And no sooner had he turned around did Urasgi have a gun pin pointed directly between his eyes at point blank.  
  
Urasgi: sorry friend. But you have to die.  
  
As Urasgi spoke he noticed shinobi's body began to turn a transparent blue.  
  
Urasgi. ..... NO!......UGGGNNNNHHH  
  
Shinobi had moved behind him so quickly he left a delayed image of himself which fooled Urasgi to thinking it was truly him, Then quickly decapitated him, picked up his head put a Bomb near the wall and leappt out of the whole the explosion made with a satisfied grin concealed by his mask.  
Shinobi: (thinking to himself) poor bastard never saw it coming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
